In one form of conventional ice body maker, water is delivered into an upwardly opening mold, filling the cavities of the mold to a level determined by the quantity of water delivered through a supply valve.
It is desirable to permit the user of the ice maker to adjust the size of the ice bodies by correspondingly adjusting the amount of water delivered during each cycle of ice body production.
A number of different devices have been utilized for effecting adjustment of the quantity of water delivery. One excellent example of such a control is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,032 of Duane C. Nichols, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. As shown therein, manually operating means are provided for selectively positioning one of the control blades of the switching mechanism relative to a cam having a sequential arrangement of a first high portion, a low portion, and a second high portion. The control includes a knob accessible from the front of the housing of the device, permitting the user to adjust the water delivery by rotation of the knob.
In another form of well-known switch structure adapted for providing variable timed energization of an electrically operable device, such as a water delivery valve, the adjustment of the time is effected by a linear adjustment of a support arm carrying, at a distal end, an electrical contact adapted to cross a chordal slot in the face of a rotatable flat contact. Such a control means is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,157 of Daniel Nigg et al. In the Nigg et al. device, the support arm is adjusted longitudinally by a screw adjustment assembly to move the electrical contact so that, on subsequent rotation of the rotary switch plate, the electrical contact engages different points along the tapered leading edge of the rotary contact at the belt so as to vary the length of the path therealong traveled by the contact carried by the support arm, thereby controlling the timing duration of the electrical engagement between the contacts.